Broken For Good
by LucysLegacy
Summary: This is my verison of how Squirrelflight and Ashfur broke up because we really didn't get to see how Ashfur reacted to that exact moment she said "We should only be friends." Please READ & REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS.


Ashfur and Squirrelflight...

It was fogy and breathlessly in the forest. Not a sound was made or dared to make. Until Squirrelflight asked Ashfur to go and hunt with her. Ashfur reluctantly went not knowing what was going to happen... Thoughts swooped through Squirrelflight's head. What's going to happen between me and Ashfur once I tell him we can't be together? How is he going to take it? I loved him, but when Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost that was like a open door to his heart again, he killed his own brother for me. How can I not take him back? That just shows how much he loves me and cares about me. As they raced through the forest one last time together, supposed to be together. Squirrelflight decided it was time to tell him.

"I think we should stop here," Squirrelflight said.

"Why I haven't smelt a prey scent yet?" Ashfur questioned.

"I know, but I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Wait! Are you expecting kits?! Cause I have noticed you are getting a bit plump," Ashfur confessed.

"What I am not expecting kits! How dare you call me fat!" Squirrelflight hissed.

"I didn't say fat I said plump," Ashfur argued.

"You meant fat," she rolls her emerald colored eyes in disbelief. "Anyways that's not the point, the point is I have to tell you something and it has nothing to do with me expecting kits."

"What is it then you can tell me?"

"Ok... Well... I don't love you anymore I can't or even won't call you my mate."

"What! How do you not love me anymore.?! I loved you I thought we were perfect for each other!"

"Umm I never really loved you not like I did for someone else."

"Oh and I bet you are talking about Brambleclaw, aren't you?."

"Well yes."

"Wait, so were you just using me?"

"Actually... you see... I... I....yes I was using you and now I feel really bad about it though,"

"I bet you don't. I bet some of Tigerstar's blood somehow rubbed off on you from Brambleclaw," Ashfur hissed.

"How could you say that! Brambleclaw is not evil in any type of way. I'm not evil like that mean furball was. I never tried to kill anyone."

"Oh yeah, if Brambleclaw isn't so evil then why did he kill Hawkfrost?"

"Let me see... First of all, Hawkfrost was going to try and kill Firestar!! Second of all, he did it for me! Would you kill your brother that has the same blood as you and you would do it for me to earn my trust or would you kill your clan leader or in other words my father!?" Squirrelflight was in rage right now she was about ready to claw Ashfur to pieces.

"Are you talking about right here right now, or when you hated Brambleclaw?"

"I didn't hate him," Squirrelflight said.

"Fine when I thought you hated him. When the whole clan thought you hated him!"

"Ummm... How about... when I was mad at Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight was getting a bit sarcastic and annoyed.

"Hmmm... actually I would have killed my brother, for you."

"Seriously?" Squirrelflight was surprised

"No I'm not serious, I was joking because I am just so full of hate that I can't even think about the last time I loved you. Hey... you know what?

"What is it my sweet love?" Squirrelflight said tauntingly.

"There is one thing you have killed."

"What is it a little mouse or prey?" Squirrelflight sneered.

"No, you killed my heart."

"You just don't understand I love Brambleclaw!"

"Squirrelflight, what did you feel when you were with me? What did you feel when you nuzzled beside me in the Warriors Den, or at the Gatherings. What did you honestly feel when you were around me??"

"Disgusted, appalled, not able to make my own thoughts, you sometimes fought my own battles, but then again other times I did feel. Loved, cared for, and respected."

"Other then those bad things why can't you still be with me then?"

"When I'm with Brambleclaw I feel comforted, freed from the forest's branches and trees, adored, cherished, blissful, captivated, sparkling as the night stars, precious to him, precious to the whole forest. Like I'm more special to him then the last piece of prey and he was starving. Sometimes I feel that I'm the only thing bright I could ever bring in his life."

"Sometimes?"

"Scratch that ALL the times," Squirrelflight said trying to get Ashfur upset.

"Oh Squirrelflight apparently you will never understand he doesn't love you he only wanted to be able to become deputy. Then kill your father when he would have the perfect chance."

"Hmmmm.... Well if he really wanted to kill Firestar he would have done it when he had the chance with Hawkfrost I would think."

"That's probably what he wants you to think," Ashfur mumbled.

"Yeah that's exactly what his plan is to kill Firestar, so that he becomes leader. Yep, sure...." Squirrelflight mocks sarcastically.

"Whatever if you really want Brambleclaw then me. Well you don't know what your missing."

"Oh, I know what I am messing an obnoxious, mouse-brained, jerk." Then she turns a way and forgets about the prey she was originally suppose to get.

"You'll see Squirrelflight I'll hurt you where it hurts in your heart like what you've done to me right now."


End file.
